


a halo of red and petals of crimson

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kaneki's POV, M/M, and i have a lot of feelings about him, hide is likened to the sun sunflowers and angels a lot, i'm sorry but hide is the most angelic person in this manga, i'm very late to the 'kaneki actually kills hide in the sewer' train i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not surprising how beautiful the boy with an aura like the sun can stay, even in a time like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a halo of red and petals of crimson

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm fairly new to the tg fandom - only been in it about two months - and i wanted to write some of my new otp because i really need to write more stuff for anime. i started to write this about a month ago when i was on holiday, and originally it was going to be way longer with fluff at the end because hide wasn't really dead and it was all just a dream, but i gave up on it so have something that i'm pretty sure everyone else has already wrote.
> 
> the title's pretty random, cause I couldn't think of anything so i just choose my favourite line from the fic.

it's not surprising how beautiful the boy with an aura like the sun can stay, even in a time like this.

his eyes are still that shade of brown that can change in the moonlight, that shines like gold, filled with understanding and acceptance and assurance that everything's going to be alright, even though it's not, it's never going to be, and oh god, why does he look like this when he did this to him? why, _why, why, **why, wHY, WHY, WHY?**_

bile is rising in kaneki's throat and his eyes are watering with tears that have been waiting to shed for so long but he can't look away, he won't, because he needs to know. he needs to know why hide, his precious hide, is looking at him like that, full of life and love and laughter, despite everything he's done, everything he is, everything he's not. despite the fact that his hands and mouth are soaked in the blood of the innocent. the blood of his sunshine.

he's still like what kaneki has always found himself referring him to, hair still bright, eyes still shining, mouth still smiling. hide's like a blood-soaked sunflower, an angel cloaked in horror, with a halo of red and petals of crimson. if only kaneki couldn't taste the sweetness in his mouth and see the tear in his best friend, his love's stomach. if only his eyes could focus on the happiness, not the chunks missing from the blonde's neck.

kaneki's back's against the wall, knees up to his chest, and he should be screaming, he should be hiding away, but he can't because he can't take his eyes off the joyful boy who just wanted him to be happy. cheerful hide, torn to shreds because of him, and his faults and his problems and hide never deserved this. he deserved every little scrap of love the world could offer. hide deserved everything, everything, everything. not being dead in a sewer, in a dull uniform, covered in a darkness that he does not match and killed by the best friend he only wanted to see again.

kaneki wants to take his best friend's bloody corpse and tell himself it's okay, it's alright, he's only sleeping, he's only dreaming, he'll wake up in a few minutes and laugh at that heartbroken look on your face, but he won't, he never will, because hide's gone, gone for good. hide's dead, lifeless, not breathing. hide's gone.

and it's all his fault.

he told himself he wouldn't allow his sunshine to be taken away, not by anyone.

he failed.

and in the process, he became the person he always knew he would hate the most.

the person who caused the sunflower to wilt.


End file.
